Oath of Treasure (5e Paladin Archetype)
Oath of Treasure Swearing to amass vast vaults of wealth and weapons, paladins that bind themselves to the oath of treasure, commonly referred to as gold knights, holy kings, and walking armories, may seek riches for selfish purposes, or they may have charitable goals for the gold that they amass. Tenets of Treasure The tenets of treasure are followed to an absolute tee by the paladins of the oath of treasure, being seen as a sign of high status to follow them as closely as possible. ''Amass Wealth. ''You must acquire as many gold and jewels as you possibly can. It is better in your hands than in most others. ''Collect Rarities. ''From the tiniest trinket, to the largest magical battleaxe, a vault full of treasure is your ultimate goal. ''Knowing Greed. ''Unknown riches are worth as much as fool's gold, and can easily be a trap. Learn what you can about your treasures, before you take them. Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. ''Armor Vault. ''As a bonus action, you conjure forth gilded armor, coating your body and protecting you from damage. You gain temporary hit points equal to twice your paladin level + your Charisma modifier, which last for 1 minute. While you still have these temporary hit points, you have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. ''Weapon Vault. ''As an action, you thrust your holy symbol forth, and summon a number of weapons equal to your paladin level divided by 3 (a minimum of 1). For each weapon you summon, you can make a ranged spell attack on a creature within 60 feet of yourself. On a hit, a creature takes piercing damage equal to 2d6 + your Charisma modifier. Aura of Theft Starting at 7th level, you can rip ranged attacks out of the air, storing them in your vault. As a reaction to a creature within 10 feet of yourself being attacked with a ranged weapon attack, you can reduce the attack's damage by 1d10 + your paladin level + your Charisma modifier. If you reduce the weapon attack's damage to 0, the weapon disappears in a flash of golden light, into your vault. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. Use Magic Device Beginning at 15th level, you can easily plunder and make use of any and all magic items. You ignore all class, race, and level requirements on the use of magic items. Walking Artillery At 20th level, as an action, you unleash your entire vault, and have it swirl all around you, to strike your foes, for 1 minute. For the next minute, you gain the following benefits: * You gain the effects of the spiritual weapon spell, cast at 6th level. * Your melee weapon attacks gain a reach of 20 feet. * You can make an additional attack when you take the Attack action on your turn. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again.Category:Archetypes